


Walk

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-21
Updated: 2004-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take a walk with me, Sam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk

"Take a walk with me, Sam."

The words sounded so innocent when I said them it frightened me.

_That sunset sure is pretty, sir._

I hope you don't notice what I'm doing. Before I have any second thoughts, I take your hand in mine.

_Mr. Frodo?_

My eyes are closed and I'm holding on for dear life, but your hand is reaching to my face.

_So you do love me._

I slowly open my eyes. My dear Samwise. I had no idea.

"Yes. I do."

More than you'll ever know.

_Then this is long overdue._

Oh Sam. You're kissing me.


End file.
